supersmashbrosbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
Inside the NBA vs. MLB All-Stars and Rashad Jennings vs. Team Eve (July 1)
This article is about the repeat at the 2018 FIFA World Cup round of 16 and Canada Day celebrations. To see the group stage tournament, see Inside the NBA vs. MLB All-Stars and Rashad Jennings vs. Team Eve. Inside the NBA vs. MLB All-Stars and Rashad Jennings vs. Team Eve is the repeat of the second episode to be aired on July 1, 2018. Josef Newgarden is the defending champion. Due to Canada Day holidays that day, James Hinchcliffe qualified inside the top eight seedings for the first time since Neil deGrasse Tyson vs. Rick Fox and Boy Band vs. Girl Group. Also, it was because of his 2018 Indy 500 qualifying failure that caused him to move to the top eight seedings for this episode only. The tournament also uses Canada Day celebrations for Canadians participating in the draw, for James Hinchcliffe, Zachary Claman DeMelo and Cameron Mathison. Players ;Inside the NBA vs. MLB All-Stars Inside the NBA - playing for Mustard Seed School *Ernie Johnson - host of "Inside the NBA" *Kenneth Smith - analyst on "Inside the NBA" *Shaquille O'Neal - analyst on "Inside the NBA" *Charles Barkley - analyst on "Inside the NBA" *Kristen Ledlow - host of "NBA Inside Stuff" VERSUS MLB All-Stars - playing for Major League Baseball Charities *Johnny Damon - two-time World Series Champion and two-time All-Star *Jimmy Rollins - former National League MVP, three-time All-Star and World Series Champion *Sean Casey - three-time All-Star and current analyst on MLB Network *Jennie Finch - gold (2004) and silver (2008) Olympic medalist in softball *John Franco - four-time All-Star and fifth in saves (424) in MLB history ;Rashad Jennings vs. Team Eve Rashad Jennings - Montenegrin representative of IndyCar, DWTS season 24 winner, retired NFL running back; playing for Rashad Jennings Foundation *Derek O'Neal - cousin *Pamela Jennings - sister-in-law *Albert Orrin Jennings III - brother *Bryan Kendrick Jennings - brother VERSUS Team Eve - rapper and actress; playing for Georges Malaika Foundation, Inc. *Farrod Wilcher - brother *Julie Wilcher - mother *Ron Wilcher - stepfather *Takeya Rideout - cousin Seeds The seedings were announced when IndyCar participated in The Mask Singer season 4 finale between the Bee, voted by them and the Little Duck, voted by the Pokémon species. IndyCar fell to the Pokemon species in the finale, and IndyCar placed second. Vaporeon qualified 16th, the highest Romania did in an IndyCar tournament since the 2017 SKUSA Supernationals, after Simona Halep won the French Open and the Little Duck mask won the Mask Singer. Notably, both the Czech Republic and Spain qualified out of the top 16. Due to the Little Duck's win over the Bee, more Pokémon species qualified, the most since the 2017 SKUSA Supernationals. This came after Pee Saderd beat Beartic, Simon Pagenaud beat Josef Newgarden, Scott Dixon beat Mario Lopez and Jirayu Laongmanee beat Volcarona, all in the quarterfinals of The Kardashians vs. The West Family. It also came before the Russia vs. Saudi Arabia World Cup opener, with Russia thwarting Saudi Arabia 5-0 with two late goals in the 90+ minutes. Out of the 32 countries that qualified, 24 of them qualified for Steph Curry vs. Chris Paul and Laurie Hernandez vs. Shawn Johnson East, exactly the same number as teams returning from the 2010 FIFA World Cup to the 2014 FIFA World Cup. IndyCar announced the top two seeds for this repeat episode: Jirayu Laongmanee and Pee Saderd. La-ongmanee was the top seed despite having a declining Instagram (having lost 600 followers since the third round of that episode) but still a semifinalist at The Kardashians vs. The West Family, when they announced him. They will also be the top two seeds for the next episode, Jeff Dunham vs. Ming-Na Wen and Taye Diggs vs. Caroline Rhea. The Republic of Macedonia qualified for the first time since The Kardashians vs. The West Family, where Skorupi made the fourth round and lost to Simon Pagenaud by a whopping 15 seconds behind. Greece returned after failing to qualify for the previous tournament. Slovenia for the first time since the 2018 Rolex 24 at Daytona, and Latvia for the first time since that same tournament. Belarus for the first time since the 2017 SKUSA Supernationals. Finland qualified for the first time since that same tournament. Chile qualified for the first time since Harvey Family Men vs. Harvey Family Women and Kareem Abdul-Jabbar vs. Ralph Sampson (July 30). Sweden notably failed to qualify, due to them playing the World Cup on their upset win over Italy in the 2018 FIFA World Cup playoff. Montenegro couldn't qualify due to Rashad Jennings playing in the episode. Josef Newgarden, the defending champion, qualified behind Simon Pagenaud and James Hinchcliffe, and with Kao Jirayu La-ongmanee's no.1 seed, this was the first time since the Math Open that Rahal Letterman Lanigan Racing topped the seedings. James Hinchcliffe qualified inside the top eight for the first time since Neil deGrasse Tyson vs. Rick Fox and Boy Band vs. Girl Group. Jirayu La-ongmanee Pee Saderd Scott Dixon Will Power Metagross Volcarona James Hinchcliffe Simon Pagenaud Josef Newgarden Graham Rahal Beartic Ryan Hunter-Reay Joey Fatone Pidgeot Apolo Anton Ohno Vaporeon Chespin Mario Lopez Decidueye Ueli Kestenholz Allen Ford Skorupi Larry Birkhead Nidoking Haxorus Cameron Prosic Machamp Larvesta Rowlet Jonathan Bald Tyranitar Noivern Eight countries would then fail to qualify for Jeff Dunham vs. Ming-Na Wen and Taye Diggs vs. Caroline Rhea: Belarus, Chile, Finland, Greece, Latvia, Macedonia, Romania and Slovenia. Draw Finals Top Half Section 1 J La-ongmanee | RD1-score01-1=NBA | RD1-score01-2= | RD1-score01-3= | RD1-seed02= | RD1-team02= Hippowdon | RD1-score02-1=MLB | RD1-score02-2= | RD1-score02-3= | RD1-seed03= | RD1-team03= J King | RD1-score03-1=NBA | RD1-score03-2= | RD1-score03-3= | RD1-seed04= | RD1-team04= MR Alvaro | RD1-score04-1=MLB | RD1-score04-2= | RD1-score04-3= | RD1-seed05= | RD1-team05= E Plushenko | RD1-score05-1=MLB | RD1-score05-2= | RD1-score05-3= | RD1-seed06= | RD1-team06= R Binder | RD1-score06-1=NBA | RD1-score06-2= | RD1-score06-3= | RD1-seed07= | RD1-team07= Z Veach | RD1-score07-1=MLB | RD1-score07-2= | RD1-score07-3= | RD1-seed08=20 | RD1-team08= U Kestenholz | RD1-score08-1=NBA | RD1-score08-2= | RD1-score08-3= | RD1-seed09=32 | RD1-team09= Noivern | RD1-score09-1=NBA | RD1-score09-2= | RD1-score09-3= | RD1-seed10= | RD1-team10= C Nicholson | RD1-score10-1=MLB | RD1-score10-2= | RD1-score10-3= | RD1-seed11= | RD1-team11= C Marshall | RD1-score11-1=MLB | RD1-score11-2= | RD1-score11-3= | RD1-seed12= | RD1-team12= R Wickens | RD1-score12-1=NBA | RD1-score12-2= | RD1-score12-3= | RD1-seed13= | RD1-team13= K Kaiser | RD1-score13-1=NBA | RD1-score13-2= | RD1-score13-3= | RD1-seed14= | RD1-team14= Mario | RD1-score14-1=MLB | RD1-score14-2= | RD1-score14-3= | RD1-seed15= | RD1-team15= Arcanine | RD1-score15-1=MLB | RD1-score15-2= | RD1-score15-3= | RD1-seed16=13 | RD1-team16= J Fatone | RD1-score16-1=NBA | RD1-score16-2= | RD1-score16-3= | RD2-seed01= | RD2-team01= | RD2-score01-1=Jennings | RD2-score01-2= | RD2-score01-3= | RD2-seed02= | RD2-team02= | RD2-score02-1=Eve | RD2-score02-2= | RD2-score02-3= | RD2-seed03= | RD2-team03= | RD2-score03-1=Jennings | RD2-score03-2= | RD2-score03-3= | RD2-seed04= | RD2-team04= | RD2-score04-1=Eve | RD2-score04-2= | RD2-score04-3= | RD2-seed05= | RD2-team05= | RD2-score05-1=Jennings | RD2-score05-2= | RD2-score05-3= | RD2-seed06= | RD2-team06= | RD2-score06-1=Eve | RD2-score06-2= | RD2-score06-3= | RD2-seed07= | RD2-team07= | RD2-score07-1=Eve | RD2-score07-2= | RD2-score07-3= | RD2-seed08= | RD2-team08= | RD2-score08-1=Jennings | RD2-score08-2= | RD2-score08-3= | RD3-seed01= | RD3-team01= | RD3-score01-1= | RD3-score01-2= | RD3-score01-3= | RD3-seed02= | RD3-team02= | RD3-score02-1= | RD3-score02-2= | RD3-score02-3= | RD3-seed03= | RD3-team03= | RD3-score03-1= | RD3-score03-2= | RD3-score03-3= | RD3-seed04= | RD3-team04= | RD3-score04-1= | RD3-score04-2= | RD3-score04-3= | RD4-seed01= | RD4-team01= | RD4-score01-1= | RD4-score01-2= | RD4-score01-3= | RD4-seed02= | RD4-team02= | RD4-score02-1= | RD4-score02-2= | RD4-score02-3= }} Section 2 J Newgarden | RD1-score01-1=NBA | RD1-score01-2= | RD1-score01-3= | RD1-seed02=PR | RD1-team02= Y Totsuka | RD1-score02-1=MLB | RD1-score02-2= | RD1-score02-3= | RD1-seed03= | RD1-team03= Avalugg | RD1-score03-1=NBA | RD1-score03-2= | RD1-score03-3= | RD1-seed04= | RD1-team04= M Chilton | RD1-score04-1=MLB | RD1-score04-2= | RD1-score04-3= | RD1-seed05= | RD1-team05= M Piromporn | RD1-score05-1=MLB | RD1-score05-2= | RD1-score05-3= | RD1-seed06= | RD1-team06= Beedrill | RD1-score06-1=NBA | RD1-score06-2= | RD1-score06-3= | RD1-seed07= | RD1-team07= M Manieri | RD1-score07-1=NBA | RD1-score07-2= | RD1-score07-3= | RD1-seed08=27 | RD1-team08= Machamp | RD1-score08-1=MLB | RD1-score08-2= | RD1-score08-3= | RD1-seed09=17 | RD1-team09= Chespin | RD1-score09-1=NBA | RD1-score09-2= | RD1-score09-3= | RD1-seed10= | RD1-team10= G Marini | RD1-score10-1=MLB | RD1-score10-2= | RD1-score10-3= | RD1-seed11= | RD1-team11= Z Claman DeMelo | RD1-score11-1=MLB | RD1-score11-2= | RD1-score11-3= | RD1-seed12= | RD1-team12= E Jones | RD1-score12-1=NBA | RD1-score12-2= | RD1-score12-3= | RD1-seed13= | RD1-team13= Lapras | RD1-score13-1=NBA | RD1-score13-2= | RD1-score13-3= | RD1-seed14= | RD1-team14= C Nickson | RD1-score14-1=MLB | RD1-score14-2= | RD1-score14-3= | RD1-seed15= | RD1-team15= D Lachey | RD1-score15-1=MLB | RD1-score15-2= | RD1-score15-3= | RD1-seed16=7 | RD1-team16= J Hinchcliffe | RD1-score16-1=NBA | RD1-score16-2= | RD1-score16-3= | RD2-seed01= | RD2-team01= | RD2-score01-1=Jennings | RD2-score01-2= | RD2-score01-3= | RD2-seed02= | RD2-team02= | RD2-score02-1=Eve | RD2-score02-2= | RD2-score02-3= | RD2-seed03= | RD2-team03= | RD2-score03-1=Eve | RD2-score03-2= | RD2-score03-3= | RD2-seed04= | RD2-team04= | RD2-score04-1=Jennings | RD2-score04-2= | RD2-score04-3= | RD2-seed05= | RD2-team05= | RD2-score05-1=Jennings | RD2-score05-2= | RD2-score05-3= | RD2-seed06= | RD2-team06= | RD2-score06-1=Eve | RD2-score06-2= | RD2-score06-3= | RD2-seed07= | RD2-team07= | RD2-score07-1=Eve | RD2-score07-2= | RD2-score07-3= | RD2-seed08= | RD2-team08= | RD2-score08-1=Jennings | RD2-score08-2= | RD2-score08-3= | RD3-seed01= | RD3-team01= | RD3-score01-1= | RD3-score01-2= | RD3-score01-3= | RD3-seed02= | RD3-team02= | RD3-score02-1= | RD3-score02-2= | RD3-score02-3= | RD3-seed03= | RD3-team03= | RD3-score03-1= | RD3-score03-2= | RD3-score03-3= | RD3-seed04= | RD3-team04= | RD3-score04-1= | RD3-score04-2= | RD3-score04-3= | RD4-seed01= | RD4-team01= | RD4-score01-1= | RD4-score01-2= | RD4-score01-3= | RD4-seed02= | RD4-team02= | RD4-score02-1= | RD4-score02-2= | RD4-score02-3= }} Section 3 W Power | RD1-score01-1=NBA | RD1-score01-2= | RD1-score01-3= | RD1-seed02= | RD1-team02= E Smith | RD1-score02-1=MLB | RD1-score02-2= | RD1-score02-3= | RD1-seed03= | RD1-team03= Altaria | RD1-score03-1=NBA | RD1-score03-2= | RD1-score03-3= | RD1-seed04= | RD1-team04= C Kimball | RD1-score04-1=MLB | RD1-score04-2= | RD1-score04-3= | RD1-seed05= | RD1-team05= L Bass | RD1-score05-1=MLB | RD1-score05-2= | RD1-score05-3= | RD1-seed06= | RD1-team06= A Rossi | RD1-score06-1=NBA | RD1-score06-2= | RD1-score06-3= | RD1-seed07= | RD1-team07= Diggersby | RD1-score07-1=NBA | RD1-score07-2= | RD1-score07-3= | RD1-seed08=24 | RD1-team08= Nidoking | RD1-score08-1=MLB | RD1-score08-2= | RD1-score08-3= | RD1-seed09=29 | RD1-team09= Rowlet | RD1-score09-1=NBA | RD1-score09-2= | RD1-score09-3= | RD1-seed10= | RD1-team10= Snorunt | RD1-score10-1=MLB | RD1-score10-2= | RD1-score10-3= | RD1-seed11= | RD1-team11= B Guy | RD1-score11-1=NBA | RD1-score11-2= | RD1-score11-3= | RD1-seed12= | RD1-team12= M Kankoon | RD1-score12-1=MLB | RD1-score12-2= | RD1-score12-3= | RD1-seed13= | RD1-team13= S Bourdais | RD1-score13-1=NBA | RD1-score13-2= | RD1-score13-3= | RD1-seed14= | RD1-team14= Scolipede | RD1-score14-1=MLB | RD1-score14-2= | RD1-score14-3= | RD1-seed15= | RD1-team15= H Zhang | RD1-score15-1=MLB | RD1-score15-2= | RD1-score15-3= | RD1-seed16=16 | RD1-team16= Vaporeon | RD1-score16-1=NBA | RD1-score16-2= | RD1-score16-3= | RD2-seed01= | RD2-team01= | RD2-score01-1=Jennings | RD2-score01-2= | RD2-score01-3= | RD2-seed02= | RD2-team02= | RD2-score02-1=Eve | RD2-score02-2= | RD2-score02-3= | RD2-seed03= | RD2-team03= | RD2-score03-1=Jennings | RD2-score03-2= | RD2-score03-3= | RD2-seed04= | RD2-team04= | RD2-score04-1=Eve | RD2-score04-2= | RD2-score04-3= | RD2-seed05= | RD2-team05= | RD2-score05-1=Jennings | RD2-score05-2= | RD2-score05-3= | RD2-seed06= | RD2-team06= | RD2-score06-1=Eve | RD2-score06-2= | RD2-score06-3= | RD2-seed07= | RD2-team07= | RD2-score07-1=Eve | RD2-score07-2= | RD2-score07-3= | RD2-seed08= | RD2-team08= | RD2-score08-1=Jennings | RD2-score08-2= | RD2-score08-3= | RD3-seed01= | RD3-team01= | RD3-score01-1= | RD3-score01-2= | RD3-score01-3= | RD3-seed02= | RD3-team02= | RD3-score02-1= | RD3-score02-2= | RD3-score02-3= | RD3-seed03= | RD3-team03= | RD3-score03-1= | RD3-score03-2= | RD3-score03-3= | RD3-seed04= | RD3-team04= | RD3-score04-1= | RD3-score04-2= | RD3-score04-3= | RD4-seed01= | RD4-team01= | RD4-score01-1= | RD4-score01-2= | RD4-score01-3= | RD4-seed02= | RD4-team02= | RD4-score02-1= | RD4-score02-2= | RD4-score02-3= }} Section 4 Bottom Half Section 5 Section 6 Section 7 Section 8 P Saderd | RD1-score16-1= | RD1-score16-2= | RD1-score16-3= | RD2-seed01= | RD2-team01= | RD2-score01-1= | RD2-score01-2= | RD2-score01-3= | RD2-seed02= | RD2-team02= | RD2-score02-1= | RD2-score02-2= | RD2-score02-3= | RD2-seed03= | RD2-team03= | RD2-score03-1= | RD2-score03-2= | RD2-score03-3= | RD2-seed04= | RD2-team04= | RD2-score04-1= | RD2-score04-2= | RD2-score04-3= | RD2-seed05= | RD2-team05= | RD2-score05-1= | RD2-score05-2= | RD2-score05-3= | RD2-seed06= | RD2-team06= | RD2-score06-1= | RD2-score06-2= | RD2-score06-3= | RD2-seed07= | RD2-team07= | RD2-score07-1= | RD2-score07-2= | RD2-score07-3= | RD2-seed08= | RD2-team08= | RD2-score08-1= | RD2-score08-2= | RD2-score08-3= | RD3-seed01= | RD3-team01= | RD3-score01-1= | RD3-score01-2= | RD3-score01-3= | RD3-seed02= | RD3-team02= | RD3-score02-1= | RD3-score02-2= | RD3-score02-3= | RD3-seed03= | RD3-team03= | RD3-score03-1= | RD3-score03-2= | RD3-score03-3= | RD3-seed04= | RD3-team04= | RD3-score04-1= | RD3-score04-2= | RD3-score04-3= | RD4-seed01= | RD4-team01= | RD4-score01-1= | RD4-score01-2= | RD4-score01-3= | RD4-seed02= | RD4-team02= | RD4-score02-1= | RD4-score02-2= | RD4-score02-3= }} Category:Episodes